In many technologies, e.g., telecommunications, diagnostic circuitry is employed. Often, such diagnostic circuitry only takes the form of a warning light, such as a light emitting diode (LED), and/or an auditory indicator, e.g., a buzzer or beeping device. In the event that a predetermined condition arises, the LED and/or buzzer is energized to provide a warning.
As the demands upon such technology and the environments in which they are used change, such diagnostic technology sometimes becomes insufficient. For example, a device might have originally been placed in a quiet and/or rather dimly lit environment. However, changing demands might place this device in a brightly lit and/or noisy environment where a blinking LED and/or faint buzzer might go unnoticed.
Alternatively, it might be desired to remotely gather data based upon the state of such an LED or buzzer for improved monitoring purposes.